With the continuous development of the society, the application of LED lamps is becoming increasingly wider. The intelligent LED lamps used at present need individual address writing, that is, the LEDs are manufactured into a lamp string after addresses are written into them, and signal lines and power lines are arranged independently, that is, at least three or more lines are necessary to complete the transmission of signals. Moreover, after the LED lamps are manufactured into the lamp string, the addresses of the LED lamps in the lamp string cannot be changed online, which causes the LED lamp string difficult to be encoded and located in a large setting project and thus a low efficiency.